


Love Is an Adventure/Lighter Than Air (SGA) - Art

by cybel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Prompt Art, SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney in front of a sky filled with brightly colored hot air balloons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is an Adventure/Lighter Than Air (SGA) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).



> This was my art prompt for the SGA Reverse Big Bang 2013, which was claimed by trillingstar and served as inspiration for her fic [Lighter Than Air](http://archiveofourown.org/works/868218).

  
Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

Art Prompt: Love Is an Adventure  
[](https://postimg.org/image/7uojl4xax/)

[EBook Story Cover:  
](https://postimg.org/image/7uojl4xax/) [ ](https://postimg.org/image/66ykxyy6x/)


End file.
